Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 7 (Rest and relaxation)
Rest and relaxation is the seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KATHLEEN finds decorating and wrapping hats as relaxing activities. *CHARLI tries on two different hats and they make her move in a different way. *NATHAN sings about shapes. *TIM tries to make his dog Jock fall asleep. *CHARLI pretends to be a cat stretching. *KELLIE has the hiccups and Chats tells her that breathing in and out in a bag is a way to make the hiccups disappear. *CHARLI feels swoggely and she breathes deep to relax. *NATHAN needs to rest but he just finds some music to dance. *CHARLI can't relax because she feels free and without care. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who doesn't like resting, she stays awake the night before her birthday party though her sister (Kellie) and her parents (Kathleen and Nathan) ask her to sleep for a while. Gallery Kathleen S3 E7.png Charli S3 E7 1.png Nathan Shapes Around.png Tim S3 E7.png Charli S3 E7 2.png Kellie S3 E7.png Charli S3 E7 3.png Nathan S3 E7.png Charli S3 E7 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E7.png Trivia *During Nathan's segment, It's A Party and the karaoke version of Ready Or Not are played. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Hats with plants, hats with bows Hats with flowers that hang over your nose I'm decorating hats For some really cool cats. Hats with plants, hats with bows Hats with flowers that hang over your nose I'm decorating hats For some really cool cats. ;Body move #01 Floppy hat, floppy hat Makes me want to flop like that Flop, flop, flop, floppery flop. Swimming cap, swimming cap Makes me want to swim like that Swim, swim, swim, swimming this swim. ;Filler song Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Star shapes that twinkle, hearts for love Diamonds that glitter, the round moon above Pyramids to climb and shells that swirl Rectangles to walk through, spirals that twirl Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Uhh, shapes on everywhere, just look and see. ;Making music Night time, sleep time, say good night time Good night stars shimmering bright Good night moon silver and light Snuggle up with my blanket, snuggle up real tight Close my eyes and dream, dream till the morning light. Woof woof, woof woof, woof woof woof woof Bow wow wow, bow wow wow Woof woof woof, bow wow wow Arf arf arf arf arf arf, yap yap yap yap yap Bow wow wow wow wow, woof woof woof woof woof. ;Body move #02 Lazy cat looking for something to do Lazy cat, lazy cat, I love you You do exactly as you please You really are a tease Lazy cat, I love you. Lazy cat looking for something to do Lazy cat, lazy cat, I love you You do exactly as you please You really are a tease Lazy cat, I love you. ;Word play Breathe in deep, one, two, three Let the breathe out, it's as easy as can be Breathe in, two, three Breathe out, two, three Breathe in, two, three Breathe out with me. Breathe in deep, one, two, three Let the breathe out, it's easy as can be Breathe in, two, three Breathe out, two, three Breathe in, two, three Breathe out with me. Breathe in deep, one, two, three... ;Body move #03 Breathe in deep, one, two, three Let the breathe out, it's as easy as can be Breathe in, two, three Breathe out, two, three Breathe in, two, three Breathe out with me. Breathe in deep, one, two, three Let the breathe out, it's as easy as can be Breathe in, two, three Breathe out, two, three Breathe in, two, three Breathe out with me. ;Shapes in space No songlet ;Body move #04 Carefree and happy No worries, you see I'm feeling great Come, dance with me. Carefree and happy No worries, you see I'm feeling great Come, dance with me. Carefree and happy No worries, you see I'm feeling great Come, dance with me. ;Sharing stories I won't close my eyes 'cause then I can see All of the things going on around me. I can't close my eyes 'cause then I won't see All of the things going on around me. I can't close my eyes 'cause then I won't see All of the things going on around me. I can't close my eyes 'cause then I won't see All of the things going on around me. We love Bella's birthday It's her day to play So three cheers for Bella Yip hip hooray! Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about resting & relaxing Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about wrapping Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep with Nathan's shape song Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about Jock the dog Category:Ep about lullabies Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about laziness Category:Ep about hiccups Category:Ep about breathing Category:Ep about backpacks & bags Category:Ep about swoggely Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about energy